


Groceries (Onward, Noble Steed!)

by TrashcanGod (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TrashcanGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Castiel are living together and need to get some grocery shopping done. Dean is bored and wants to enjoy even a menial task like this. Cas just hopes that they don't get kicked out of the store again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groceries (Onward, Noble Steed!)

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel turned down the volume on the television when Dean stepped out of the small kitchen and into the only slightly bigger living room.

"Where's the beer?"

"On the bottom shelf, where it always is."

Dean retreated back into the kitchen, and Castiel heard the sound of the refrigerator opening as the jars on door shelves rattled. The door was quickly slammed shut.

"We're out of beer," Dean practically whined as he reentered the living room and plopped down next to Castiel on the deep blue couch. Cas didn't take his eyes off the TV as a news announcer droned on with a practiced smile. "We need bread, too. And milk. And cereal, and orange juice." 

Castiel sighed and turned the television off. "Should we go to the store, then?" He didn't exactly want to go out, but he couldn't deny that they needed a few things... How had they run out of so many groceries, anyway? He quickly denied the idea that Dean had purposefully consumed as much as he could just to get Cas out of the house, but he wouldn't put it past the guy.

Dean stood up and shrugged on a canvas jacket, Castiel doing the same with his trench coat.

"How long since you saw the light of day, huh?" Dean joked, opening the door for his partner to step out of the apartment.

"I'm an author, Dean, not a recluse."

"Can't you be both?"

"You mean like how you're both a mechanic and a dumb ass?"

"Touche."

 

The grocery store was only a four minute walk away. The perks of living downtown, Castiel supposed. Although, as much as he hated to admit it, the location of his home didn't affect him too much, considering how little he ventured out into the world.

When they got to the store, Dean stopped between the shopping carts and plastic baskets. "Cart?" When Castiel nodded, he grinned and rolled one to him. "You push."

Castiel narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but did as he was told. He stopped in the produce section (which was right next to the entrance) to look at fruit, when Dean sprang into action.

He was pretty sure that every customer near them was staring when Dean, a 6'1 man who looked like he could wrestle a bear and look like a Greek God while doing it, hopped into the cart with a childish grin. "Onward!" he yelled at Cas, who could only think of how likely it was that they'd be kicked out of the store. (It wouldn't be the first time. Last time, it was because Dean kept whining about how salads where "stupid rabbit food" and was "disturbing of customers.)

Nonetheless, Castiel sighed, trying to suppress a smile, and placed a box of strawberries in Dean's lap. "What's next?"

"Pie! Forward, my noble steed!"

 

It took twenty minutes and countless amused stares for Dean and Castiel to finish their shopping. (It would have been fifteen, but the cereal aisle was a bit of a pain. Dean wanted what Cas called "sugary, processed, heart attack flakes," but Castiel wanted the "bland, cardboard, health shit." In the end, they decided to just buy both.) They went to a self check out, so Dean was able to just hand Cas each item out of the basket for scanning. Quickly, albeit reluctantly, he climbed out of the cart and grabbed the heaviest bags.

"I can carry heavier groceries, you know," Castiel remarked as they exited through automatic sliding doors.

"Hey, don't want you breaking anything," Dean said with a smirk. "It'd be hard to write without your pretty little hands." Castiel laughed, which in his case was more like blowing out a small puff of air and half-smiling. It was a small and easily unnoticed laugh, but it was enough for Dean.

"We should go to the store together more often," Dean suggested while Cas unlocked the door.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Castiel thought for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah. Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a really quick drabble before dinner, so sorry for any typos.


End file.
